Field
The present disclosure relates to power amplification systems configured to amplify signals for wireless communication.
Description of Related Art
Power amplification systems can be used to amplify wireless signals for transmission. These amplification systems can be powered using a supply voltage. The supply voltage can be varied based on an envelope of the signal to be amplified to improve power amplifier efficiency, otherwise known as envelope tracking.